Chocolate Eyes on a Worn Out Soul
by Yee Mun
Summary: OneShot When life is too much for Harry to bear, he slips into the world which his subconscious creates for him. His lucid dreams are his only escape and the strong lover created for him by his mind anchors him to reality. If only... see inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: When life is too much for Harry to bear, he slips into the world which his subconscious creates for him. His lucid dreams are his only escape and the strong lover created for him by his minds anchors him to reality. If only that reality and his waking reality could fuse, he could have all he's ever wanted and more.

A/N: This was written as a Christmas present for my good friend Mishala! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I hope she does!

* * *

**Chocolate Eyes on a Worn Out Soul**

Harry Potter sat by a lake in the depths of his mind. The air was warm, flowers infested the meadow in which he sat. The willow tree hung its leaves around him, tickling his face. He was having another lucid dream. He always loved his lucid dreams. For once in his life, he was able to control**something** in his life and that was a nice breath of fresh air. It was lonely though, he sometimes wished the people who he spent his conscious time with could be with him in these peaceful moments. But of course, life just wasn't that easy.

With a sigh, Harry held his hand out in front of himself, palm up. A small skipping stone appeared and a gentle smile formed on his lips. He sat alone, skipping rocks across the still lake. It had a calming affect on him, he loved watching the ripples appearing from the middle of the stone. It also helped him think. The stones were like himself, diving head into situations and watching the problems and consequences ripple off from them.

Harry didn't flinch when he heard footsteps from behind him. He didn't jump when he felt arms circle around his waist. It was his lucid dream, he knew He was coming. He was the only person that ever showed up in his lucid dreams. When it came down to it, although he did wish, at times, that he could have all of his loved ones with him, he knew that He was the only one that he wanted in such peaceful, controlled times.

"Why are you so quiet?" The boy asked. This time, He was seventeen, the same age as Harry. In his last lucid dream, He had been much older.

"It's peaceful here, noise would ruin it." Harry said tracing circles with his thumb over the hands holding him.

"What are you thinking about?" The boy asked moving his legs around Harry's, leaning into the tree in a more comfortable position.

"You." Harry said turning to meet the soft brown eyes of Tom Riddle Jr.

"Oh, so you want me to be a hopeless romantic this time, that's quite a change." Tom laughed deep within his chest, shaking Harry to the core.

"Shut it, it's my dream and your really my subconscious mind telling me things I want to hear." Harry said glaring slightly.

"Wouldn't that make you a narcissist?"

"Just humor me." Harry mumbled, curling into the arms that held him so tight, it felt real.

"As you wish." Tom said smiling a rare, happy smile. Tentatively, he kissed Harry on the top of his head.

The two sat in the comfort of each other's arms, in the peace of Harry's mind. They sat as such in a still silence, enjoying the simplicity of being in the other's arms. They couldn't think of anything to say, the moment would have been ruined if a single sound interrupted their moment in time.

It was times like these that Harry loved most. His life was always out of control, a mess. Here, in his mind, everything was just the way that he wanted it. He was in control in his lucid dreams, something he never felt in the reality that milked him for all he was worth. He was just their weapon, after all, all he was good for was fighting in the last battle. He was never seen as good for anything else.

"I've been thinking," Harry said silently, his voice carrying in the wind. Tom groaned from behind him, shifting his weight so he could pull Harry around so they were facing each other.

"What have you been thinking about?" Tom asked, looking Harry in his bright green eyes.

"What am I doing in this world? What will become of me? I will be nothing once my task is done." Harry said, his lip trembling as a single tear slid down his face.

"You will be a free man, Harry. You will be able to do what ever you want and wont have to deal with the horrible world breathing down your throat. You'll be able to live your life."

"What life? All I've been trained to do is fight Voldemort, I don't know what else I could do. At one time, I thought that my place was to be an Auror, but now I'm not so sure. I would sooner die than work for the ministry." Harry paused, letting his words sink in for the both of them. "What if I die?" Harry asked, this time his voice wasn't as full of passion, Tom had to lean in to even catch his words.

"You wont." Tom growled, hating the defeat in Harry's voice, he pulled the boy flush against his own body. "I wont let you."

"But you're not even real!" Harry surprised him by standing up quickly, glaring down at him in furry. "You're not even real and yet you promise me that I'll be okay! You promise me that everything is going to end up perfect. You're not even really, but you're the only person I want to spend my life with." Harry ended his rant out of breath. His body fell and Tom just had enough time to catch him.

And so they lay under the branches of the willow tree. Tom with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry, Harry crying softly into his shoulder. Both were at a loss for words, Harry's rant still clear in their minds. The wind started to die down. They had been picking up while Harry was going on his rant. A small side effect of having a very strong temper. When ever Harry got mad in his dreams, the weather would change to better fit his mood. Now that he wasn't on a rant, the meadow was starting to get hotter, the summer sun was beating down on them. His mood was changing again, and Tom had a feeling that this mood would either be really good for him, or really bad.

"Harry, mind turning down the temperature a bit?" Tom asked, breaking the silence.

"No." The answer was blunt and muffled.

"Why not?" Tom asked, he knew that when Harry was particularly annoyed he would mess with the surroundings, often doing something reckless.

"Because." It was like talking to a wall. "I resent that. You know I can hear what you're thinking."

"Harry, why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not? I can help you sort out your thoughts, if nothing else."

"Bloody!" Harry cried, pulling away from Tom enough to look him in the face. "Just bloody shut up and kiss me!"

It happened in a flash and Tom wasn't expecting such fast movement from Harry who was so still just moments ago. Before he knew what was happening, he was being shoved into the tree and having the breath kissed out of him. Not that he was complaining. Harry growled into the kiss, Tom was thinking again and he couldn't have that. The only thing Tom should be thinking about his Harry's lips on his.

The two pulled away out of breath and over heated. With an annoyed tug, Harry pulled Tom's shirt off. "Too hot for clothes." He said through pants as he too disrobed himself. Tom let out a hearty laugh, Harry had made the temperature hot to get him undressed. Harry captured Tom's mouth in a kiss, mid laugh, swallowing the sound, replacing it with a moan. Their bear chest rubbed together creating friction. Harry was still in his jeans and boxers, Tom was simply in his boxers.

"Fuck it." Harry whispered, their clothes disappearing. Their bodies felt like they were on fire, both boys feeling the electric shock of friction as they continued to grind into each other. Their breath started to pick up as did their pace. Both were panting as they felt the heat build up in their bodies.

Tom quickly flipped them over so Harry was under him lying in the grass. With his strong arms,he took Harry and pinned both his hands above his head with one hand. Harry gave a half-hearted struggle, but Tom help him still with his strong grip. Harry wasn't complaining, he had wanted it to happen this way. He loved an aggressive lover.

With one hand holding Harry down, Tom used the other hand to trace Harry's body. First the soft skin of his face, placing kisses on all the spots he had brushed over with his hand. He placed butterfly kisses on his forehead, then on each eyelid, the tip of his nose, each cheek, a deep kiss on the lips, a lick and nibble for each earlobe. He moved down to his neck, leaving a nice love bite on his pulse point. Harry let out a moan, that was his weak spot.

From there, Tom kissed his shoulders, down each arm and on the tip of every finger. He slid his body back up Harry's causing both boys to moan. Continuing with his kisses, Tom kissed each of Harry's nipples, dragging his tongue in circles over the skin around the nipple.

"Stop teasing me." Harry hissed. Tom only looked up at him with a smirk.

Moving farther down, Tom kissed Harry's stomach, feeling his muscles flex as he squirmed under the light touch. Gently, Tom kissed each of Harry's jutting hip bones and dragging his tongue down Harry's legs. He made sure to skip Harry's aching groin.

"Stop. Teasing. Me." Harry demanded as Tom started to kiss his way back up Harry's leg, this time on the inside.

"As you wish." Tom said, plunging his mouth down on Harry's hard length.

Harry threw his head back a let out a deep moan, Tom's skillful mouth took all of him in, working his gag reflexes to fit in all eight inches. Harry was thick today and he knew Tom's jaw would ache after a little while, but even if Harry was right, he would have never known. Tom pumped his head up and down on Harry's shaft, using his tongue to tease the bottom of his length, his free hand squeezed the base of his shaft.

The pleasure built up within Harry, the pressure of release driving him to arch his back, pumping his hips into Tom's wet, hot mouth. His breathing was fast and uneven, his eyes shut tight. As their pace quickened Harry's breath became more labored, his moans louder. Suddenly, Harry felt one of the tips of Tom's thin fingers at his entrance. With a gasp, Harry arched into the touch, his whole body shaking when he was penetrated. With new feelings to heighten his pleasure, Harry screamed Tom's name as loud as he could, releasing his milk into Tom's hungry mouth.

After catching his breath, Harry flipped their position so he was on top and Tom was bellow him. With a feral smile on his face, Harry started to grind his boy against Tom's until he was hard again. Slowly, his slipped his body downward placing little kisses along the way. When his head was at level with Tom's groin, Harry took the whole thing into his mouth. Tom let in a shard breath of air as Harry did his best to get his hard member nice and wet. When he was satisfied, he kneed over Tom, so Tom's length was lined up to his entrance.

Without preparing himself, Harry sat down hard on Tom's cock. Both boys let out moans and hisses of both pleasure and pain. "So tight." Tom moaned as Harry started to grind into him, stopping him from speaking understandable words. They both let out moans when Harry started to pump up and down on him. Harry gripped Tom's waist and Tom gripped Harry's hips.

Together both boys thrust their hips, grinding and panting. It didn't take long for Tom to release into Harry. He was so tight and smelt so good, it was a wonder he had lasted that long in the first place. He had screamed Harry's name as loud as he could. Harry climaxed for the second time after hearing Tom. He truly loved him. He was his completion.

Harry rolled off of Tom and lay next to him, breathing in the sent of Him, of _them_. This was all he really wanted. He just wanted _his_ Tom to be by his side always. Was that really too much to ask for?

After a while of just laying next to each other, Harry turned to face Tom. He shivered as he felt their sticky juices suddenly disappear. Gently, Harry pulled himself up and over Tom so he was laying on top of him. Harry kissed Tom on the lips, giving him small pecks. With a small moan, Tom pulled Harry closer to him and turned on his side so they were laying on their sides facing each other.

"Are you feeling better?" Tom asked with a gentle smile.

"Much."

"I'm glad." Tom pulled Harry closer to himself and placed butterfly kisses on his forehead.

They stayed in the silence of each other's warm touch basking in the love that held them together in it's warm cocoon. This was the perfection that Harry sought out in his life, but could never find. The man who was holding him was what filled his heart and eased his pains. A man that didn't exist, a man that he had made up to fulfill his every need. He wasn't real and just knowing so made Harry want to cry.

"Sh. Don't cry. I'm here right now, I'm here and although I can't be their for you in real life, I wont leave your side now." The words were meant to be soothing, but they did nothing to calm the sorrow in Harry's body.

The dreams were meant to be calming, they were meant to help him ease the pain of day, not add to them, but here Harry found himself crying once more.

"I just wish you were real." Harry sobbed quietly. "I just wish you were real." Harry continued to cry as the figment of his imagination dried away his tears.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wake up mate!" Ron soothed as he shook Harry awake. It was too early in the morning to be awake, but Ron couldn't go back to sleep. Harry's quite sobs were keeping him awake and he was starting to worry. 

"M'wake." Harry mumbled, brushing his tears away.

"Are you okay? Was it a dream about Voldemort again?" Ron asked, the war was steadily approaching and everyone was living in fear.

"No." Harry said shaking his head assuring Ron that everything was okay.

"Good." The red head mumbled awkwardly and silently returned to bed.

"Not really, anyways." Harry whispered and turned over, staring out the window at the sun rise. _Today's another's day._ He thought to himself with a sad smile on his face. _I can see my Tom again tonight._ And with his last bittersweet thoughts pushed out of his mind, Harry put on a fake smile and trudged off to the washroom to begin his day. _Tonight maybe we'll be in a forest clearing, that sounds like fun._

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Than review! Misha, if you want a printed copy, just ask me! Shaelyn 


End file.
